Advances in technology and engineering have allowed designers and manufacturers to offer more portable electronic devices to consumers. These portable electronic devices range from mobile computing devices, also referred to as handheld computers, to mobile communication devices. At the heart of the portable electronic devices lies one or more voltage regulators to provide a constant, or a substantially constant, output voltages for operation. A voltage regulator essentially stabilizes an output voltage used by processors, memories, and other elements of the portable electronic devices. During operation, the voltage regulator compares the output voltage and a reference voltage to determine a voltage error between the output voltage and the reference voltage. The voltage regulator adjusts the output voltage in accordance with the voltage error to reduce the voltage error.